


Set Me Up, Bartender

by hollyblue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Minor Violence, Name-Calling, Public Sex, bar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue/pseuds/hollyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat visits Dave at his workplace, looking for a quickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Me Up, Bartender

"Hey, asshole."

Two gray hands landed on the polished wooden surface of the bar in front of Dave Strider- to his credit, he didn't jump. He looked up from the drink he was pouring to glare at the offending troll, mouth turned down in a scowl at his kismesis. "You're here?"

"Hell yes I am," Karkat replied smugly. "Did you follow me?" the human questioned, one eyebrow raised. "No. Well, yes." He refused to look ashamed in any way.

"That's a new low, bro."

"I fucking hate you."

"Feeling's mutual, babe." He blew a patronizing kiss, then winced slightly when Karkat's hand flashed out and connected with his cheek, jerking his head to the side. 

"Didn't even feel that. Try again, douche." He hissed in pain when the other hand slapped him, leaving claw marks across his cheek. "More... fucking like it." He turned his head back to look at Karkat, grabbing a napkin to stop the bloodflow from his scratches. He couldn't fight back; it was against company policy to fight the customers, even if they started it.

"Come home with me." Dave raised an eyebrow at the troll's demand, dabbing at his face. "I can't leave just to hatefuck you, ignorant dipshit you are. 'Cause, that's obviously your intention.

"Too bad, you're coming home with me. I'll even wait until your shift ends."

"You're dedicated- cute. Ends in an hour."

"I'd rather it be now."

"Tough."

An idea struck the troll. "We could take this to the shitty bathroom."

A low growl. "We could also be louder about this and draw a crowd, you idiot. Shut the fuck up." 

Karkat leaned back with a grumble, perching on a bar stool. After a few minutes, when the bar wasn't quite so busy, Dave stepped out from behind it, dropping his apron on the bar top, then grabbed Karkat roughly by the arm. "What are you doing?" he asked, trying to get free. "Hurrying up." The troll smirked, ready to go wherever Dave took him.

He was shoved to the side and dragged to the dimly lit bathroom, where Dave kicked open an unoccupied stall and pulled him inside, locking it behind them. Arms crossed, Karkat leaned against the wall. "Don't look so pissy," Dave complained. "You're getting what you want." 

"I know. So get on with it."

"Oh, fuck you. Maybe I won't. Maybe I'll just tease you so, so bad, then just leave you here."

"Do that and I yell."

"Yell all you want." With a low growl, Karkat grabbed him by the front of the shirt and kissed him. Dave grabbed a handful of his hair and shoved him against the wall, deepening the kiss and biting at his lips. Snarling, the redblood started to undo the other's pants, shoving them down. "You get so angry, fuck, I love it..." Dave muttered darkly, lips brushing against Karkat's as he spoke. 

Karkat undid his own pants, dropping them to the ground and kicking them away with his boxers. His freed bulge uncurled, waving around searchingly before Dave guided it to his dick, both of them gasping at it wound around it. Hands slid under his turtleneck, nails digging into his skin, and Karkat hissed in pain. Breathing heavily, Dave crashed his lips into Karkat's again, losing focus when the tendril around his cock squeezed. 

Karkat's gray tongue slipped past his lips while he was distracted, tracing his teeth and curling around his own tongue. Moaning, Dave bucked his hips, grinding into Karkat.

Pulling back, panting, Karkat turned and leaned over the toilet in the large stall, spreading his legs to expose his nook, bulge writhing in the cool air. He watched Dave in the mirror, both of them flushed, as the human approached and took hold of Karkat's hips, rubbing his dick against his warm nook, which was dripping red slurry down his legs to the floor. "You ain't gettin' it as easy as that. Beg." 

Whimpering, Karkat hung his head, hair falling into his eyes. "Please, Dave." 

"Please what?" A hand connected with his bare ass, making him gasp and arch. "Please, fuck me senseless." He couldn't see Dave smirking behind him, but he just knew he was. "Now all together," the taller Knight taunted. Whining under his breath, he shuddered. "Please, Dave, fuck me senseless."

"That's more like it." He lifted his hips and pressed just the tip of his cock against Karkat's nook, biting his lip at the sight. Moaning anxiously, Karkat arched, trying to get him to press in further; his shoulders slumped in relief when Dave pushed in halfway, pausing for a moment for both of them to get used to the feeling before moving all the way in. Stopping again, he rubbed his hand over the red handprint over Karkat's rear, then pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, both of them crying out. Panting lightly, he started to thrust rhythmically into the troll, who warbled with each pass, red pooling around his feet.

"F-fuck, you are wet as fuck," he mumbled, wiping a bit of red from his pale leg and increasing his pace with a groan. "H-hate you," Karkat moaned, covering his face with one arm. "Yeah, I fucking hate you too, you hot lil' slut," he growled in his ear, grabbing one of the other's legs and lifting it onto the seat, fucking him harder from the new angle. Karkat wailed in pleasure, feeling Dave's cock pound him deeply.

Leaning forward, Dave nipped at his neck, sucking a mark into the gray skin. "Fuck, you feel so good," he whispered, fucking him harder and faster. "Sh-shut up," Karkat responded, unable to hold back a trill, getting close to the edge sooner than he wanted. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, he heard Dave chuckle in his ear and run his fingers along his writhing bulge. He lost it with a loud cry, spilling into the makeshift pail underneath them. 

Dave kept fucking him for a minute longer, then yanked Karkat to the floor, holding him still with one hand and pumping himself with the other. After a few seconds of seeing Karkat's fuck-dazed face, he came with a groan, translucent white spilling across gray skin. It was taken silently, though the troll made a face. "Awesome, I fucked you off," Dave laughed, cleaning himself up with paper towels. 

"Yeah, you did," he said flatly, wiping his face off with paper. "Wasteful, not even tasting any," Dave chided. "Piss off," was the reply, and his eyes narrowed. "That was an order, bitch." Karkat froze, then slowly licked it off his lips. "Good boy," Dave told him, leaning down to ruffle his hair and kiss him.

Karkat bit him.


End file.
